The Tailsy Tales of Two Tails
by HelloYouPeople
Summary: Yes, I put the rating as T for TAILS! I did that as a joke :3 These "stories" do not have characters partaking in sexual conducts, nor sexual actions. These are mostly brotherly stories about Sonic The Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. In no way do I plan to post anything M.


**Hello, hello! Welcome to a brand new series which I am starting late at night on 5-7-17! This will be a bunch of Tails Stories, which may or may not sometimes include Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, etc., you get the point. I hope to keep this running and updating periodically, but don't be surprised if I don't upload a next story after a while.**

 **Regardless, enjoy these stories!**

 **First Story: When Tails Met Sonic**

 **It was but a quiet day in the shallow, but overgrown forest of West Island (CORRECT ME IF I NAME THE WRONG ISLAND).**

 **Trees were slightly moving and grooving with the wind.**

 **Animals were flocking around, happily and in a emphasized tone of movement.**

 **Fox Tails were swaying...**

 **wait a second**

 **FOX TAILS?**

 **Ah yes, there was but a fox. A... sad fox? And there's not two foxes, but one fox with TWO TAILS? Quite amazing, yet shocking and unexpected.**

 **This fox's name in particular was Miles Prower. A weird fox with a weird name. QUITE THE PROFOUNDOUS BANTER FORMING I SEE- I mean, the Fox was now retrieving some Blueberries from a bush, knowing that he might fall ill when he eats these, but he doesn't care because he needs something to eat and he's far too weak to hunt prey. As a fox with a deformity, it's a hard knock life (I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE/PLAYWRIGHT ANNIE). He goes through a lot as a young cub, as he lost his parents at a extremely young age, and since then, he was bullied for his deformity all his life. That's why he stayed in the depths of the forest; there, animals (and people) were few.**

 **As Tails finishes picking the last berry, he feels a breeze come through the bushes. He sees a odd figure, Tall for Tails's Height, but extremely short for a normal human. Tails noticed that this weird character was blue, but lighter than his blueberries.**

???: I think I should relax for a second. As soon as I get to the end of this path to my plane, I'll chillax there.

 **IM SORRY FOR THAT 90'S POP CULTURE REFERENCE**

 **As Tails follows the guy quietly without making a sound, he notices the quills on his head, and from there, all the other features on his body.**

Tails (in his thoughts): I might have just found a person that can relate to my problems. Finally, I can be normal without being normal... Maybe? I really don't know. I'll keep following.

 **As Sonic disappears into the plains, Tails decides to check out the plane. While Sonic is gone, Tails fixes and spruces up the plane for him, as Tails is shy on the outside, and Albert Einstein x100 on the inside, and knows lots about Engineering. I wonder if he can BUILD A SENTREE** -

 **After an hour passes by, Tails is hard at work on fixing the engine. As he is really far into the front of the plane, he hears a voice from the outside.**

???: Now, just what do you think you two are doing?

 **The blue character then grabs both of Tails's Tails and pulls them out, expecting to pull two foxes.**

 **But he only pulled out one.**

???: What in tarnation is this?

Tails: I'm sorry mister, I just saw your plane and wanted to spice it up. You can go ahead and insult me, or beat me until I'm dead-

???: you're that young and thinking bad thoughts?

Tails: did you even looked at how I look? Features?

Ever since Tails's parents died, he hasn't had a proper bath/shower in months, possibly years. He still attempted, and tried to be clean, even when being a lone foxy.

???: you do have an odor. Oh, and don't you have parents to head back to? They are most likely worried about you.

 **Tails tries to keep from not crying, and the blue figure notices this gesture.**

Tails: I-I-I lost them a-a few mo-months ago, and... and...

 **Tails breaks out in a stream of tears and stares at the ground.**

???: I know how it feels, to have your loved ones deceased. Mine were turn into robots, by the same person I fight everyday, nonstop.

???: Eggman. I recommend you don't step in his way.

Tails: t-thanks for the tip.

???: You seem like a nice kid, and man, do you need someone to look over you. You shouldn't be like this all your life, however long it lasts.

???: You know what? I've never had a brother, and if I pass up this opportunity, I'll never be able to experience that. Plus, you are too kind to go down like this. I also want to say your cute, but I don't want to make you awkward.

Tails: I don't really mind.

???: so, uhm, what's your name?

Tails: Miles Prower.

 **The blue dude kind of looked away for a second, because in his mind, he was laughing his ass off.**

???: can you spin around for a second?

 **Tails turns around and lets the blue guy inspect and look at his tails.**

???: Can I call you Tails, Miles Prower?

Tails: Tails sounds better than Miles Prower.

???: Agreed.

 **Loud booms and explosions are heard. The blue person and Tails look over in the forest, as Robots are invading through the trees.**

???: Listen here, Tails. I want you to take this plane and fly away from here. Go to that island over there. I've got this, you hear me?

 **Before he runs off...**

Tails: WAIT! I didn't even get your name!

???: My name?

Sonic: Sonic The Hedgehog.

Tails: Okay Sonic, I'll be gone!

As Sonic speeds off, Tails all of a sudden feels like going in with Sonic, and feels tingly in his tails. Soon enough, Tails is slowly (but impressively) using his tails to propeller behind Sonic.

 **This is the beginning of the Unbreakable Bond.**


End file.
